


Vacation

by shutupmulder



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Sorry about that, Vacation and fluff, and smut also, apparently i can't write anything serious anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: Ilsa and Ethan go on a much-needed vacation but their trip takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Vacation

Mission after mission, working non-stop for almost six weeks left the team more than exhausted. A vacation was well needed, but unfortunately they did not seem to get a break, at least not until yesterday when Hunley had finally informed them that they had two weeks off. 

Back at the headquarters, they finished the mission debrief before they all went out for drinks, celebrating their well-deserved vacation. 

Coming home from the bar quite late and with barely any rest for the past six weeks, Ethan and Ilsa went straight to bed and slept in late the next morning.

Before they made breakfast - or rather brunch - they spent the morning with tender love-making and cuddled peacefully afterwards. 

”I miss the sun.” Ilsa said after taking a sip of her coffee.

”Me too. Russia is definitely not my favourite place to be.”

”Especially not Northern Russia.” Ilsa added, a small tremble going through her body at the mere thought of the latest mission that left them spending almost three weeks in a cold and rainy Russia. 

”We have two weeks off. Want to go someplace warm?” Ilsa noticed a glint in his eyes.

”What, now?” Ilsa raised on eyebrow.

”Why not?” He challenged, raising an eyebrow as well. 

Ilsa sat in silence for a few moments, while the thought of flying again didn’t particularly suit her, the thought of sun and warmth seemed more than enough to convince her and a smile grew on her lips. 

”Let’s do it.” 

Ethan grinned widely and after finishing breakfast they started looking for flights to someplace warm.

*

”I must say, I just love it when you have your clever ideas.” Ilsa sighed, shifting her head to the other side to look at Ethan who lay next to her on the surprisingly not so crowded beach. 

”You must love me all the time then.” Ethan smirked, turning to his side, head propped up on his elbow to watch her reaction. 

Ilsa huffed a laugh and watched his eyes travel over her slightly tanned skin. She was lying on her stomach and she noticed his eyes were currently fixed on her ass. 

”Ethan, baby.. you’re staring.” 

With a smirk on his face, his eyes locked with hers. ”I can’t help it. That bikini looks gorgeous on you.” 

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his mouth. ”Thanks. I can’t wait until we get back to the hotel room so you can take it off me.” 

Ethan groaned and she giggled before lying back down again. ”This is so nice.” 

Rolling over to his back, Ethan closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. It really was nice. 

*

Three days later Ethan and Ilsa had made some exploring around the area and they thoroughly enjoyed the delicious food and wine. Italy had now been added to her list of favourite places to go. She had never been there on vacation before, only on missions which was why she did not have a particularly good impression of the country until now. 

They soon discovered their favourite beach and they spoke about how they had really chosen the right place to go. 

Ilsa lay on her back, eyes closed, feeling sweat starting to form on her body despite swimming only half an hour ago. Ethan had given up ten minutes ago, leaving her on the beach to take another dip in the ocean. 

Wearing earphones with music playing, she did not hear Ethan return to their spot on the beach. Suddenly she felt drops of water on her skin and she instantly opened her eyes. She did not have time to think before Ethan’s cold and wet body pressed against hers and she hissed in surprise. ”Ethan!”

She slapped his shoulder playfully but his joyful chuckle and grin made her stop her attempts to get him off of her. His dark hair was slicked back, his green eyes looked warmer than ever and there was just something about the way his eyes looked when his eyelashes were wet. Ethan had quickly gotten tanned and his teeth looked even whiter as he gave her one of those smiles that gave her stomach butterflies.

In a smooth move, he removed her earphones, bending his head lower and kissed her with more fervour than she expected he would in a public place. Ilsa wasted no time returning the kiss. Tongue tracing her lips, she happily invited him in as they were lost in the moment, forgetting they were out in public and that anyone could be watching. 

After a few moments, he pulled back for air. 

”I’ll get you for that one.” Ilsa said with a shake of her head, laying a hand on his chest, silently telling him to get off her. 

Ethan pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before he rolled away, lying on his back. 

”Ilsa?” A female voice called out to Ethan’s left, making them both freeze. He gave the woman who spoke a quick glance, as well as to the man who was standing next to her, not sensing any threat, before turning to Ilsa. 

Ilsa wore an expression on her face that Ethan had never seen before. Her eyes were wide open, her jaw had dropped and before Ethan could judge whether the person who had spoken to them was a threat or not, Ilsa spoke up with disbelief evident in her voice.

”Mum? Dad?” Ilsa, who had finally regained her senses, closed her mouth and raised to a seating position. Ethan followed, turning his head back to the man and the woman, noticing two slightly younger people next to the ones who appeared to be Ilsa’s parents. 

”Ilsa. It is you.” Ilsa’s father spoke in a surprised voice. 

”Ilsa!” The younger woman next to Ilsa’s parents moved forward as Ilsa stood up. Ethan noticed a slight resemblance between them, similar eyes and jaw, as he watched Ilsa and the woman hug tightly. 

”Clara.” Ilsa smiled brightly as she stepped away from the hug after a few moments. 

Feeling like an idiot, Ethan stood up as well, looking between the people who now turned their heads to look at him. 

Ilsa cleared her throat before taking Ethan’s hand in hers. ”Mum, dad, Clara - this is Ethan, my partner. Ethan, these are my parents John and Elisabeth, and my sister Clara.” 

Uncertain of what to do, Ethan remained standing still but gave Ilsa’s family a smile. ”It’s very nice to meet you all.” 

”Oh, come here, Ilsa!” Ilsa’s mother exclaimed with a smile, relieving the tension, making Ilsa let go of Ethan’s hand as she welcomed her mother’s embrace. Her father was up next and they shared a hug as well. 

After that, Ilsa’s parents shook Ethan’s hand with a smile. 

”Ilsa, this is my fiancé, Jacob.” Clara spoke and the younger man who had taken a step back to let the family reunion finish now stepped forward and shook both Ilsa’s and Ethan’s hand. 

”Fiancé? Oh, congratulations!” Ilsa smiled at both of them. 

”We’re getting married next year. And I was planning on inviting you, even if you probably wouldn’t come.” Clara said without much heat in her voice. 

”I wouldn’t want to miss my sister’s wedding. But you know how busy I am so please send the invitation as soon as you know the date.” Ilsa smiled.

”I will. So what are you doing here, Ilsa?” Clara paused for a second. ”If I may ask.” 

”We’re actually on vacation. And you? What are all of you doing here?” 

”Jacob’s mum turned sixty and wanted to celebrate in Italy. She and mum have become best friends so mum and dad came as well.” Jacob put his arm around Clara’s back and she leaned into his touch. 

”How fun.” Ilsa smiled.

”You know, we were thinking about getting dinner together tonight, just me, Jacob, mum and dad. If you don’t have any plans, it would be fun if you could join us! I mean, we haven’t seen you in.. what is it now, over two years?” Clara raised an eyebrow and her voice was slightly accusing on the last two words. 

Ilsa turned to look at Ethan who offered her a small nod and a smile. 

”That sounds great. Where and when should we meet?” 

”Restaurant Mancini? It’s by the water if you just walk in that direction.” Clara pointed behind her. ”Seven o’clock?” 

”Sounds great.” Ilsa answered. 

”See you then!” They exchanged goodbyes and Ilsa and Ethan watched as Ilsa’s family disappeared behind the trees and bushes by the edge of the beach. 

Releasing a deep breath, Ilsa faced Ethan. 

”Let’s sit down.” Ethan took her hand and they sat down next to each other on the beach towel. 

”Are you okay?” He asked gently. 

”Yeah. I just.. wasn’t expecting that.”

”Well, me neither.” Ethan smirked and she furrowed her brows quizzically. ”You think they saw what we were doing?” 

Ilsa groaned in frustration, putting her face in her hands as she felt her cheeks flush. 

”You look like a teenage girl who just got caught by her parents when making out. It’s very cute.” She knew he was trying to lighten the mood and usually, she would be more than grateful at his attempts to make her feel better. 

”I just..” she broke off with a sigh and he took her hands in his. 

”Do you feel like this because they saw you.. with me?” He asked carefully, seeking her eyes. 

”No! God, no. Of course not, Ethan.” She hurriedly reassured him with a smile. 

”No. It’s just this whole thing..” she took a deep breath. ”I don’t see them very often and you know the reason why. And I think it has just gotten worse over the years. When I first joined the MI6 it wasn’t as bad. The missions weren’t as bad, the bad guys weren’t as bad and I felt like I could still see my family. But that came to change after a few years. The number of people who would want to hurt me is more than I can possibly think of.”

Ethan sat silently and listened, his thumb caressing the top of her hand. 

”Every time I see them now I feel like I don’t belong, that it’s wrong to be there, that I am endangering them by being there. I have a feeling Clara knows what I do even though she hasn’t told me, and I think that’s also why she is less cold to me than the rest of my family. They don’t like being kept in the dark and how private I’ve become about everything. And that I barely ever come home.”

”However, the selfish part of me is what hasn’t drawn me away from them completely. I miss them. And I hate that part of me.” She finished with a sigh.

”Come here.” He mumbled, pulling her closer to him and she complied, leaning her back against his strong chest as his arms enveloped her. 

”You are not selfish, Ilsa. They are your family - I’d be more surprised if you didn’t miss them. You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re the least selfish person I know and despite the dangers that could come out of it, you are allowed to see your family, love.” Ethan placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

”You don’t really see your family, though.” 

”I don’t. I made that choice a long time ago and it was one of the hardest decisions I’ve made. But just look at Luther - he sees his family often. There’s no rule book for this life, Ilsa.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” She sighed and raised their joined hands to press a kiss to his knuckles. “I just get worried something is going to happen to them because of me.” 

“Don’t apologize. It’s perfectly normal for you to feel like that. Now, how about we get back to the hotel room, take a long shower and then get ready for dinner with your family? If I remember correctly, I think you mentioned something about me getting you out of that bikini.” She turned her head sideways to see him smirking and she chuckled before placing a kiss to his mouth. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

*

Arriving at the restaurant at seven on the dot, they spotted Ilsa’s family by a table in the corner and Clara enthusiastically waved them over. 

”I’m so glad you made it.” Clara spoke when they sat down and Ethan and Ilsa greeted everyone around the table. 

After ordering their food, Clara mostly talked about her life and what had happened in the past two years, the biggest difference being meeting her fiance. 

”But enough about me!” Clara finally said with an exciting smile, ”how did you two meet?” 

Ethan and Ilsa shared a glance, smiles on their faces. ”We met through work.” Ilsa explained. 

”The same work you cannot talk about?” Ilsa’s father said with a raised eyebrow and the tone of his voice made Ethan wince inwardly. 

”John, please.” Elisabeth mumbled under her breath, putting a hand on his thigh. 

”Yeah. The same work.” Ilsa stated, her now cold gaze set on her father. Ethan knew men to have trembled under that gaze but Ilsa’s father was not one of them. 

”Stop it, dad. We haven’t seen Ilsa in two years and you do not get to push her away from us now that we just started talking.” Clara admonished her father, and Ethan had to bite back a smile as the authority in her voice reminded him of Ilsa. 

John sighed and held his hands up in defeat. ”Okay. I’m sorry, Ilsa.” His apologizing eyes met hers and she gave him a small nod in response. 

”So,” Ilsa’s mother spoke, the lighter tone of her voice telling them that the awkward moment had passed. ”I have to say, we haven’t really seen Ilsa with a partner for a very long time and she was never quite so affectionate in public like we saw you two were.” Ilsa felt her cheeks turn slightly pink. ”Mom.” She spoke under her breath.

”You look happier than I’ve seen you in a long time, dear.” Her mother spoke with her eyes on Ilsa, before she glanced at Ethan. 

”Don’t give me all the credit, Mrs Faust.” Ethan deadpanned, making the table laugh and Ilsa swatted his arm playfully. 

”Please, it’s Elisabeth.” 

Ethan nodded with a friendly smile. “Elizabeth. ”

”So we still don’t know the story as to how you met.” Clara asked with her eyebrows raised and once again she reminded him of Ilsa. 

”Well, basically I was in trouble at work and she saved my ass.” Ethan said truthfully, sending a playful glance at Ilsa who rolled her eyes. 

”Ooh, she did?” Clara said in excitement as the waiters arrived with food at their table. ”She’s quite the badass, isn’t she?” 

”"Quite the badass" would be an understatement.” Ethan smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Ilsa’s cheek and his grin widened when he noticed she was blushing. 

”Okay, Jacob and Clara, now tell me where are you planning to have your wedding?” Ilsa changed the subject, digging into her food, glad that the attention wasn’t on her any longer. 

It was a pleasant dinner, Ethan found himself truly enjoying the company of Ilsa’s sister and her fiance. Her mother was likeable as well, and while Ethan didn’t talk much with Ilsa’s father, at least he became a bit more chatty later on during the night. 

As they were about to part outside of the restaurant, Clara turned to look at Ethan and Ilsa. ”I know the best place to get fantastic drinks and you should join me and Jacob. No parents allowed.” Clara gave her parents a pointed look and they seemed more than ready to go back to the hotel, saying that age was catching up with them. 

”Ethan?” Ilsa asked, raising an eyebrow in question. 

”I’m in if you are.” He simply answered, placing his hand on her lower back. 

”Lead the way, sis.” Ilsa smiled and they said goodbye to John and Elisabeth before they moved towards their next stop for the evening. 

The bar wasn’t too crowded and they found a booth in the corner and ordered their drinks. 

Ilsa took a sip of her Mojito and closed her eyes with a small moan. ”Okay, you’re right. That is perfect.”

Clara smirked as she sipped on her own drink. ”I told you so.”

”Baby, you gotta try this.” Ilsa said and Ethan scooted even closer to her, putting his arm around her back as he tasted the mojito and felt Ilsa’s curious gaze on him. 

”You’re right, that is good.” He agreed, taking another sip and Ilsa protested with a mock hurt face to which he just laughed. 

”You guys are cute.” Clara spoke, putting her hand on Jacob’s thigh before she sighed. ”I’m sorry about father, though. He can be a bit of a jerk, but he’s just worried about you, Ilsa.” 

”I know.” Ilsa answered. 

”And you know he hates being kept in the dark.” 

”I do.” 

”But so do mum and I. Just so you know. We’re just trying not to be douchebags about it.” 

”I know that, too, Clara, and I am sorry for that. And I’m sorry for visiting so rarely. It’s just.. it’s hard for me to explain.”

”Try. Please, just give me something. I’m not like mum and dad.” Clara gave her boyfriend a not so subtle look and he took the hint and excused himself to the bathroom. 

Ilsa simply stared at her sister with a sad expression on her face, unable to answer what was asked of her. 

Clara leaned in closer to them both and spoke quietly. ”You’re a spy, aren’t you?” 

Ilsa furrowed her brows. ”What?” 

”You’re a spy. Both of you are.” Clara glanced at Ethan whose expression was similar to Ilsa’s. 

”Clara, I don’t know-” Ilsa began but her sister interrupted her quickly. 

”I don’t expect you to tell me things about your work or your life, Ilsa, but what I do not want to hear is lies. I’m sorry, but it is so clear to me now.” 

Clara huffed a laugh. 

”All the secrecy and you not coming home to visit.. you’re scared something would happen to us because of you. You’ve always been so protective, Ilsa. And you’re ripped, both of you! Hell, I don’t think I’ve seen a woman with abs like that. And the scars on your bodies, I noticed them at the beach today. Now I know why you always wear long-sleeved clothing, Ilsa. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that during the times you came home, you were often injured even if you tried to hide it. A black eye hidden beneath makeup, a slight limp and things like that. I’m quite observant, a personality trait we both share, Ilsa.”

The two sisters looked at each other for a long moment and Ilsa noticed a tear running down Clara’s face. 

”You’re right.” She finally said, knowing that there was no other way out of this. She felt Ethan’s hand stroking her back in support. 

”I know. Come here, you idiot.” Clara said, holding out her arms and Ilsa moved closer and hugged her sister tightly. They remained like that for a few moments, tears streaming down Clara’s face and Ilsa felt her eyes watering as well. For the first time ever since they were kids, Ilsa had nothing to hide from her sister. 

She pulled back to speak to Clara. ”You can’t tell mum and dad, though. You can’t tell anyone.” 

”I know. Why do you think I sent Jacob away? I won’t tell a soul, I swear.” 

”Good.” Ilsa smiled, a tear finally escaping her eye and she huffed a laugh. ”I’m glad you know. I’m so sorry.” 

”Don’t be. And I’m glad, too.” Clara replied. 

”Should I go get your fiance back? Tell him that it’s fine to come back.” Ethan asked, having stayed quiet during the past few minutes. Clara laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. 

”Yes, please.” She answered with a grateful smile and with one last look at Ilsa to see if she was alright, Ethan headed towards the men’s bathroom. 

The evening turned into night and Ethan knew he had never seen Ilsa so happy and carefree. Laughing wholeheartedly, sharing crazy stories from her childhood, kissing and touching him affectionately even though they weren’t alone. 

Eventually, the bar closed and they had to leave. 

”How long are you staying, Ilsa?” Clara asked as they stood outside the bar, Ethan putting his jacket around Ilsa’s shoulders to fight off the chill. 

”We’re leaving the day after tomorrow.” 

”Maybe we can meet up for lunch? Dinner? Or by the beach? That is if you two won’t do anything of what we witnessed on the beach today.” 

”Clara,” Ilsa started and Ethan laughed. 

”We’ll try but I can’t promise you anything. You’ve seen how she looks in a bikini.” Ethan spoke and Ilsa rolled her eyes as Clara and Jacob laughed. He had definitely had a bit too much to drink, Ilsa thought, and she loved how relaxed he was and pulled jokes. She also knew she had had a bit too much to drink as well. 

”Fair enough.” Clara answered and they hugged their goodbye’s before they parted, heading in different directions towards their hotels. 

Holding hands, Ilsa rested her head lightly on Ethan’s shoulder with a smile on her face as they walked. 

”You look happy.” Ethan stated, a smile playing at his lips. She turned her head slightly to look up at him. ”I am.” 

Stopping in his tracks, Ethan put his hands on either side of her face, eyes hungrily staring at her lips and she suddenly felt very warm despite the chill of the night. ”I’ve been wanting to do this all night.” He growled before he kissed her and she couldn’t quite bite back the moan as her hands found the back of his head. 

”We’ve shared kisses during the night,” Ilsa gasped when they finally pulled back for air. 

”Yeah, but not like that. God, you are so beautiful.” His thumbs stroked her cheeks. ”How did I get so lucky?” 

”Hey, you haven’t gotten lucky yet, but when we make it back to the hotel…” she broke off with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrow. 

Ethan groaned in response and kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her slim body and they both moaned as their lower bodies came in contact with each other. 

”Hotel.” Ilsa managed breathlessly as they finally parted, and Ethan nodded, grabbing her hand in his and they walked faster now than they had before. 

When they finally reached the hotel, they quickly said hello at the reception before stepping into the empty elevator. The moment the doors closed, Ethan had Ilsa pressed up against the elevator wall and she moaned at his impatience and the way his mouth did wonders on her neck. Her hands squeezed his bum and he gasped before his tongue followed the beautifully visible sternocleidomastoid muscle in her neck that he rarely left untouched. 

Ilsa’s moan almost drowned out the sound of the elevator telling them that they had reached their floor. Regretfully, Ethan took a step back from her, but their fingers laced as they left the elevator and moved towards their room. 

Letting go of her hand, Ethan fumbled for the key in his pocket, the motion taking a little bit longer than it would have had he been sober. When he finally found it, he felt Ilsa press up against his back as her hand found the front of his pants and squeezed. Yelping in surprise, his free hand held on to the door in front of him for support and he turned his head to look at her. 

”You’re not helping.” He said with a warning look in his eyes as he checked for any other people in the corridor despite it being way past midnight.

”You were going too slow,” she pouted but let go of him and watched him take a deep breath before he finally opened their door. 

”Impatient, are we?” He smirked in return as they walked into their room. 

Shrugging out of some clothes on their way to the bed, Ethan’s hand found her ass and he gracefully picked her up, her legs wrapping around his middle as their lips met. 

Throwing her down on the bed, not as gently like he usually would, Ilsa giggled and watched him unbutton the top three buttons on his shirt before he threw it over his head. 

Laying down on top of her, his mouth nipped at hers as his fingers impatiently worked the buttons on her shirt. When her black lace bra was revealed his mouth closed over her nipple through the fabric and he heard her gasp above him. 

With a groan, Ilsa flipped them over, straddling his hips. Ridding herself of first her shirt and then her bra, she bent down to kiss him on the lips, her tongue seeking out his. 

Her fingers deftly worked the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down and he lifted his hips to help her remove his pants and underwear. Laying stark naked, he watched her eyes fan over his body appreciatively, her fingers stroking his muscular chest before one hand wrapped around his cock. 

”Fuck, I need you.” He gasped as her hand moved up and down his member a few times. 

”Mm.” She answered and he sat up, his fingers working impressively fast on the button and zipper of her pants. Before she knew it, his hand was inside of her panties, one finger slowly dragging through her folds, making her head fall back in a silent gasp. 

”So wet,” He murmured and after a few moments he removed his hand from her underwear and he had to smirk at the fact that she whined at the loss of contact. Flipping them over again, it was now Ilsa’s turn to lift her hips as Ethan took off the last of her remaining clothing. 

His face was dangerously close to her most sensitive part and Ilsa shivered as she felt his breath on her skin. 

”Ethan, baby, as much as I love you doing that, I need you inside me now.” 

Looking up at her desperate face, he smiled and moved further up to kiss her on the mouth instead of where he had planned. ”Yes, ma’am.” He said and pushed inside her, making them both gasp. 

He set up a steady pace and it didn’t take very long before they were both on the edge, desperately clinging on to each other, Ethan mumbling a creative mix of words of adoration and swear words in her ear as she urged him on. 

”Faster,” she gasped and he quickly followed, his fingers reaching down to circle her little nub and it only took him a few more thrusts before she moaned his name and came hard. Ethan followed right behind with a muffled groan against her neck. 

A few moments later, Ethan pulled out and rolled off of her, dragging her body with him so that her head rested on his chest. ”Fuck,” Ethan sighed, still trying to regain his breath. 

”Yeah,” she agreed. ”You know, you talk a lot more when you’re drunk. And swear.” Ilsa said, her fingers drawing circles on his chest. 

”I do? In general or during sex?” 

”I meant during sex, but I suppose it applies for both.” 

”Mm, okay.”

”I like it.” She confessed and he smiled at her, pulling up the sheet to cover their cooling bodies. 

”You pout when you are drunk.” Ethan teased and she opened one eye to look at him. 

”I do not.” 

”Oh yes, you do. And it’s cute.” Ethan smiled at her and she closed her eye again, letting it go for this time as sleep was taking over her senses. 

”Mm, sure. Good night,” She mumbled and wasn’t sure that the last word even left her mouth.

”Good night. Sweet dreams.” He whispered into her hair, but he was pretty sure she had already fallen asleep before he had finished speaking. It didn’t take long until he followed her into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

*

Sleeping in late the next day, Ethan and Ilsa ate brunch at their hotel and spent the afternoon on the beach, having called and made plans with Ilsa’s family for dinner. 

Leaving the restaurant after ten, they walked past the busy bar street on the way back to their hotels. 

A group of young men shouting loudly in front of them definitely drew Ethan and Ilsa’s attention. As they came closer they noticed two men trying to walk away from the group but to no avail. Suddenly, one of the men from the large group threw a punch at the men backing away and the next second the fight had started. Two people against seven. 

Ethan and Ilsa reacted immediately, stepping in front of the poor two men who were under attack. Ilsa swore she could hear her mother say her name as a warning. 

”Hey! Knock it off!” Ilsa yelled and the drunk gang suddenly stopped and looked at her. Ethan knew most people would not argue with Ilsa when she had that authoritative gaze and voice, but this gang seemed to have had a little too much to drink and they broke out in laughter. 

”Now, hey, beautiful. Who do you think you are?” one of them said, eyes ogling her from head to toe. Ilsa sighed and Ethan clenched his fists. 

”Listen, I don’t know what started your little fight here, but these two gentlemen don’t seem to want to fight and since it’s seven against two, I would appreciate it if you would stop.”

Once again, they looked at each other before laughing again. 

”If I were you I would follow her advice.” Ethan added, glancing at the man closest to him who looked like he just wanted to punch someone. 

”They’re on the wrong team.” an onlooker said, and Ilsa and Ethan’s suspicions were correct. They were right outside the sports bar. Football fans. 

”Look, either you pretty face and macho man go away or we’ll consider this seven against four.” the man Ilsa had been speaking to earlier said as he took one step closer towards her. 

”Please, I don’t want to fight.” her voice was calm and collected. 

”Apparently you do,” he answered and the man closest to Ethan made the first move, throwing a punch but Ethan blocked it easily. 

Then all hell broke loose, the gang lunging at Ethan and Ilsa who - together - fought off the drunk men without too much struggle. 

In less than two minutes, all seven men were on the ground as the onlookers stood with their mouths open to what they just witnessed.

”Fucking bitch,” the guy who had done the talking spat, standing on all fours, trying and failing to get up. 

With a move of her hand, Ilsa stopped Ethan from going over to him. Instead, Ethan checked to see if the two men who had been attacked were okay as they heard sirens in the distance. 

”I don’t think we can escape this one.” Ethan spoke lowly to Ilsa who simply shook her head. Too many witnesses, including her own family. Hopefully, they would not need to go to the police station. 

Several hours later, spending time at the station being questioned by Italian police, they walked into the waiting room at the station, happy that they were released but Ilsa’s happiness faded when she noticed her family sitting down on a few chairs in the corner. 

Ilsa gave her sister a look but Clara quickly shook her head. Honestly, Ilsa didn’t know if it was good or bad that her sister hadn’t told their parents, she knew that she had some explaining to do. 

”Ilsa!” her mother said, getting up from her seat to hug her daughter. ”Are you okay?” 

”I’m fine, mum. No one’s pressing charges so they’re letting us go.” Ilsa said and her father put his arm around her as well. 

”I’m glad you’re okay. But I think you have some explaining to do.” he mumbled, looking tired and there was something in his eyes that made her swallow. Her father had waited long for this moment and Ilsa simply nodded. 

“Our hotel is just around the corner, let’s go there and talk.”

Forgetting about the fact that it was way past midnight nearing morning, they spent a long time talking. Ilsa’s parents, especially her father, also made sure to apologize for ill behaviour towards her. 

When they finally hugged their goodbye’s, Ilsa’s mother was crying and her father looked close to tears as well.

“Please, come and visit as soon as you can.” He spoke after clearing his throat. 

”I will,” she answered with a smile. She meant it. No more secrets, no more misunderstanding. All was well. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I think I started writing this before Summer. I have a hard time finishing fics.. lol
> 
> Thank you for reading and keeping this small fandom alive. Please leave a comment, it means a lot!


End file.
